


Poise

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Clothing Kink, Corsetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wears a corset for the first time. People take notice of how it changes him, but Kurt's the only one who finds out what's up. [pre-klaine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poise

Blaine thinks that it might be a little weird — just one more thing that his father can disapprove of — but he figures that what his dad doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. The corset though — it’s sort of rigid and soft all at the same time under his fingertips and around his waist. It’s tight — tighter than Blaine had expected to achieve without someone else to do the lacing for him — but it’s still pleasantly comfortable. It’s like having something to hold him all day and even while it’s forcing his back into the perfect sloping posture, Blaine finds that he can almost forget that it’s there, like it’s become a part of him.

He _feels_ like he moves differently — more fluidly, more gracefully — and even when he’s sitting in class, he finds himself paying more attention because he can’t just slump into his chair like normal. Whatever changes it’s wrought in him, they must be noticeable. One of the Warblers leads Blaine into the senior commons with a hand at Blaine’s waist and yet another sets a chair in the middle of the room for him. The Warblers have always treated Blaine with a certain amount of deference — as if knowing the reasons behind his transfer have inclined them to cater to his dreams and wishes as some sort of recompense for his past — and because of Kurt’s transfer, they’ve been cautious lately about seeming too attentive.

Today, they don’t hold back and as a result, Kurt is eyeing Blaine up and down like he’s suspicious. Sure enough, Kurt corners him after the meeting, saying: “Okay, what’s going on? It was like I got dropped in Bizzaro World.”

“It’s nothing,” Blaine says. He shrugs and that just makes the corset strain around his ribs. It’s sudden how the corset makes itself known after having it feel like a second skin all day and his blush is immediate and involuntary.

“And you —” Kurt continues as if Blaine never answered. “You’ve been... _different_ today. What’s going on?”

“Kurt —”

He doesn’t know why he does it. Kurt’s looking at him intently, like he can make Blaine give up the truth just by staring him down, and maybe that’s true. Maybe he can. It’s the only decent explanation for why Blaine chooses that moment to take Kurt’s hand and place it against his side. Kurt doesn’t react immediately in his expression, but then Kurt’s hand squeezes around his waist, feeling the corset through Blaine's shirt. His expression goes from neutral to curious and Blaine’s breath goes still when Kurt presses his hand over it.

“Can I see it?”

Blaine’s expecting to lead Kurt somewhere more private after he nods. Instead, Kurt just steps closer and rucks up Blaine’s shirt. Kurt palms the corset with his hand hidden under Blaine’s blazer and Blaine immediately clutches at Kurt's shoulder of the same side, feeling his breath stutter out when the dragging sensation of Kurt’s skin against the corset slides into his bones. 

“Did you do the lacing yourself?” Kurt asks. His fingers are following the laces around to where Blaine had tied them off in the front, instead of fussing with them in the back. “That must have taken some time.”

“Y-yes,” Blaine says. “It took a while to figure out how I was going to do it.”

Kurt slides his hand higher, to the top of Blaine’s corset and his fingertips brush under a nipple before sliding behind the corset to feel how snug Blaine’s kept it. It’s brief — just the sharp edge of Kurt’s nails against his bare skin and then a quick tug of the corset’s body before Kurt’s pulling Blaine’s shirt back down.

“You did well,” Kurt compliments, apparently mindless to the way Blaine feels like his entire body has been shaken, “but you could probably get it a little tighter if you wanted.”

Blaine swallows thickly. “Could I?” he croaks.

“You’d have to get someone to help, though,” Kurt explains, smiling just a little. Blaine's hand drops to his side when Kurt takes a half step back, clasping his hands behind his back. “If you want, just call me. I’ll lace you up.”

Nodding, Blaine manages to say, “Thanks,” before Kurt has completely disappeared out of the commons. 

He leans heavily against the nearest wall and puts his hand to the belly of his corset. It feels unbelievably restrictive now, like he couldn’t get enough breath if he tried. Blaine pries his shirt open, button by button, and jerks at the knotted laces until the corset’s loosened up just enough to let him breathe. He sags to the floor then and drops his hand from the corset to where he’s hard between his legs.

With a groan, he tilts his head back toward the wall.

There’s no way he’s going to be able to call Kurt for help any time soon.


End file.
